Last Kiss
by vi.nessa
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu kapan 'halo' menjadi 'selamat tinggal' dan kapan ciuman pertama menjadi ciuman terakhir. D18.


**tittle**- Last Kiss  
><strong>pairing<strong>- dino/hibari [D18]

**disclaimer:** Amano Akira  
><strong>warnings:<strong> fail!angst, kaku, collab with **yukaeri**, shounen-ai, ooc.

.

Pertama kali Dino menciumnya adalah suatu hari di bulan Juni, ketika matahari bersinar dengan terik, di atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit bagi mereka untuk berlatih, di bawah jaket berbulu Dino, dan seusai berlatih (atau bertanding, jika Hibari yang berkata).

Ciuman itu terlalu singkat bahkan Hibari pun bisa saja tidak sadar Dino menciumnya. Tapi ini seorang Hibari Kyoya – tidak ada sedikit pun kegiatan seorang _herbivore_ yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Dia tahu Dino baru saja menciumnya dan dia tidak mengelak. Ketika bibir yang – _unexpectedly_ – sangat lembut itu menyentuh miliknya, Hibari spontan menutup mata. Entah belajar dari mana, seperti seorang _professional lover_ macam Reborn, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher Dino. Lima detik kemudian, Dino menarik bibirnya sendiri dan memperlihatkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku menciummu, Kyoya," kata Dino, menyeringai.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan menyipitkan matanya. Sejenak kemudian, tonfa kembali tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. "Ayo berlatih, Haneuma," ujar Hibari, seperti lupa bahwa sebelumnya mereka berciuman.

Dino menyeringai dan berdiri.

Tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya.  
>(setidaknya untuk Hibari)<p>

**i.**

Pertama kalinya Hibari menciumnya adalah di tengah hujan, tersesat di tengah hutan ketika menjalankan misi (mafia-mafia kelas ikan teri itu tinggal di tengah hutan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa), tengah malam, ketika dia pikir Dino sudah tertidur lelap di bawah pohon (dan sebetulnya, tidak sama sekali. Dino masih terjaga, dia menunggu hingga Hibari tidur dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menciumnya lagi ketika dia benar-benar terlelap).

Hibari menarik tangannya pelan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirnya sendiri. Dino terlalu pintar untuk menyadari Hibari sedang menciumnya. Dia membiarkan Hibari mendominasi sebelum dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hibari, membawanya lebih dalam dan menjilat lidahnya. Ketika Hibari menarik dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil napas, wajahnya merah padam. Dia mengambil tonfanya dan berkata dia membenci Dino karena telah menipunya. Dino hanya tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Sebuah tonfa mendarat di kepalanya ketika dia berguling-guling di tanah, menahan tawa.

"Kyoya," kata Dino, menyukai bagaimana nama Kyoya bermain di lidahnya. "Selamat malam."

Dino menciumnya lagi. Sebuah ciuman selamat malam.

Kemudian Hibari bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama tidur. Atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Dino tertawa dan mengangguk; dia tidak berjanji.

Setelah yakin benar Hibari telah terlelap, Dino memperhatikan wajahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hibari. Dia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. "Tiga kali," gumam Dino, menghitung berapa kali dia mencium Hibari saat tidur.

(Hibari sebetulnya belum tertidur. Dia tahu Dino menciumnya; dan dia membiarkannya.)

**ii.**

Hibari tidak menghitung berapa kali dia mencium Dino, atau berapa kali dia dicium Dino. Setelah hitungan kedua, baik Hibari maupun Dino tidak menghitung lagi. Ciuman mereka tak terhitung betapa banyaknya (dikatakan tanpa bermaksud mesum). Dino tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari mencium. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Hibari hingga setidaknya dia cukup umur. Tujuh tahun bukan jarak waktu yang dekat antara dia dan Hibari; maka Dino memilih menunggu. Dia memang sudah dewasa, namun Hibari masih remaja.

Hibari tidak keberatan jika Dino meminta, tapi Dino tidak pernah meminta, jadi Hibari memilih untuk diam saja.

Lagipula, bagi mereka, ciuman saja sudah cukup. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu dan tidak pernah ingin lebih (mungkin nanti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang).

Hibari berjinjit dan Dino membungkuk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan lagi.

**iii.**

Hari itu malam yang gelap; badai mengamuk di luar, hujan turun dengan derasnya dan dua fenomena alam itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti (membuat Hibari bertanya-tanya, apa Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang bertengkar?). Hibari meringkuk di atas ranjang dan meremas selimut. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Dino malah pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Dino menggigit bibirnya. Mulutnya terasa kering. "Pergi."

"Ke mana?" Hibari bertanya, matanya masih memperhatikan bantalnya sendiri.

"Ke… suatu tempat. Aku ada misi."

"Pergi lagi? Tapi kau baru kembali," Hibari menghela napas dengan wajah datar.

Dino tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang menyentuh _handle _pintu. Sejenak kemudian, dia berbalik dan mencium Hibari.

"… Aku pergi, Kyoya."

Hibari mencengkram ujung jaketnya. Dino menghela napas dan melepaskan satu persatu jarinya. "Aku akan kembali," bisik Dino ragu.

Hibari memperhatikan langkah Dino, dia memandang punggung Don Cavallone itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Hujan dan badai masih mengamuk di luar. Hibari menggulung tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas telinga. Dia bersiap-siap tidur.

(Andai dia tahu, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman terakhirnya, entah apa yang dia lakukan.)

**iv.**

24 jam kemudian, Dino Cavallone dinyatakan tidak bernyawa.

**v.**

Hibari memperhatikan tubuh yang berada dalam peti mati. Itu adalah Dino, tapi Dino yang berada di sana tidak bisa lagi menciumnya. Dino sudah mati karena lima peluru yang ditembakkan langsung menghujam bagian-bagian vitalnya. Vongola sebagai aliansi terdekat Cavallone menawarkan bantuan untuk menemukan siapa _sniper _yang berhasil membunuh sang Don. Pencarian dimulai setelah Dino dikebumikan. Hibari turut serta.

Dia berjanji akan menggigit siapa pun yang membunuh Dino sampai mati.

Saat Dino menciumnya sebelum pergi misi kemarin malam, Hibari memang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ciuman Dino. Tidak ada kehangatan seperti biasa. Bibir Dino terasa beku. Dino seperti merasa sedih, seperti dirinya mengetahui bahwa setelah dia pergi, sniper itu akan mengincar nyawanya dan dia akan mati. Ketika mereka berciuman kemarin, alih-alih merasa dekat, Hibari justru merasa sangat jauh. Sangat jauh, hingga tangannya sendiri tak bisa menjangkaunya. Padahal, Dino berada beberapa inci di depannya saat itu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin.

Jika saja Hibari tahu itu adalah terakhir kali Dino menciumnya, entah apa yang dia lakukan untuk memaksa Dino tetap di rumah kemarin.

Hibari mengepalkan tinjunya.

Dia memperhatikan sosok mati Dino di dalam peti mati dan membungkuk, memberikan ciuman terakhir (benar-benar terakhir) sebelum Dino dikembalikan ke tanah. Semua orang menangis tapi Hibari tidak. Karnivora sepertinya tidak menangis dengan cara yang lemah dengan para herbivora. Dia membiarkan hatinya menangis dan matanya melihat ke depan. Tanpa tangisan juga, siapapun tidak akan ragu untuk berkata bahwa dirinya sedih.

Hibari memperhatikan makam Dino dan menyentuh nisannya. Dia mencium nisan berbentuk salib itu lama dan berdiri. Meraih tonfanya, dia menggumam, "Saatnya menggigit seorang _sniper_ sampai mati."

**vi.**


End file.
